


Dive (Into My Mind)

by Ddaeee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dido - Freeform, Dido Rise, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, How Do I Tag, HyungHyuk - Freeform, I guess(?), Kissing, Making Out, Slice of Life, brunch date, fem!hyungwon, fem!minhyuk, no proofread coz we die like warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddaeee/pseuds/Ddaeee
Summary: Dior's random thoughts started it all. Mind reading is not real, is it?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon & Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Dodo/Dior
Kudos: 11





	Dive (Into My Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing fanfiction. Sorry for the bad narration and English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy this!

It only beeped once before the person on the other side of the call picked it up, fortunately. But the unfortunate part was, that happened after the other fourteen attempts she did before just went straight into the voicemail, not that it bothered her at all. Dior knew that calling a certain person named Chae Doyeon in the morning was a bad idea. Her lips tucked upwards when she heard Dodo’s incoherent mumbling, showing her gummy smile. "Srry, just woke up"

Dior sandwiched her phone between her head and her shoulder, hands busy pouring milk to her freshly brewed coffee. "No problem, wanna take a brunch?"

“Sure, pick me up?" She heard a loud thump and whispers of curses on the other line. _‘Must’ve fallen off from her bed’_ she thought and chuckled.

"Be there in 10"

\---

"Work has been shit" Dodo slumped onto her seat, her long legs playfully kicking Dior’s that sat across her. The brunette nodded in agreement. "Ugh, same. My boss kept asking me about the ad that I'm working on right now for every damn second when we all knew that the evaluation date is on Tuesday!" She exclaimed, accidentally hitting the corner of the wooden table with her elbow. She cursed. “That hurts like a bitch”

"Oh my, poor table” Dior glared at the younger, who looked at her innocently with her pair of deer-like eyes before continuing her words. “Anyways, the urge to just open a bakery with you is getting stronger these days"

Dior snorted, flipping the menu book open. "It's funny to hear that from someone who can't cook for shit" Dodo squinted her eyes, brows furrowed, looking judgemental.

"Should I give you a mirror?"

_‘This little shit’_ Dior flipped up her middle finger and briefly stuck her tongue out. "Whatever, I'm craving for pancakes today, what do you want?"

"Depends, you paying?" Dodo asked back, stealing the menu book from Dior’s grasp.

"Hell no. bet your salary from your damn modeling gigs are far higher than me"

"True"

"Wow, you're not even trying to deny that, huh?"

Dodo hid her laugh with the back of her hand while Dior deepened her pout.

"Fuck you, Chae Doyeon"

"I know I'm pretty and shits but I did not expect that you want to do that with me, Miss Lee" Dodo smirked.

"Fuck off"

\---

"I think that the ability to read someone's mind is not real" Dior stated, eyes not leaving her phone screen that displayed her Twitter timeline. Dodo hummed, busy sipping her vanilla milkshake while playing with her unfinished scrambled egg with a fork. "that's a pretty random thought, why?"

"I don't know, it just seems unreal. like, there must be some kind of trickery to know what people think" She bit a piece of her pancake before continued her rant. "It's like magicians with their performances, just a mere gimmick. reading someone's expressions or body language might do the trick to make someone knows what the others think"

Dodo stopped stabbing her food. Her pair of honey-like orbs stared right into Dior's pair, making her gulped subconsciously. The corner of the pink-haired girl's lips twitched upwards, showing a playful grin. She tapped her sunny yellow coated nails on the wobbly table in a steady rhythm repeatedly before spoke up.

"Say, Dior, what if I tell you that I have an extrasensory perception?"

Waves of nervousness suddenly hit Dior, making her shivered slightly. _‘i don’t like where this going at all’_

"I-no, I would not believe you, we've known each other for more than six years and I fucking know that if you could do that, you would read every single one of your classmates's minds so that you could answer your damn finals easily instead of whining right into my poor ears because you hate studying" she huffed.

"Meanie" Dodo put on a fake pout. Dior slowly broke their eye contact, eyes trailing down Dodo's beautiful face before stopping at the sight of the younger's lip gloss-stained plump lips. Dodo noticed what Dior was staring at and smiled slyly before licking her lips. "Like what you see?"

The older girl blushed, feeling embarrassed for getting caught red-handed. "What? no!"

_‘Fucking teaser’_

"Fou must be thinking that I'm such a teaser right now, hm? fucking teaser, you said"

_‘what? how?’_

Dior clearly saw that Dodo was trying her best to stifled her laugh. She lazily boop-ed the tip of the older's nose and continues talking with her usual slow, tired-like tone. "The truth is, I actually can read people's minds" she leaned back slightly, picking up her fork back, and stabbed the last remnant of her poor eggs. "But it's too tiresome to concentrate and dive into someone's mind you know, so I'd rather whined into your ears back then" She finished her talk by stuffing her last bit into her mouth, smile never leaving her pink lips. Dior pressed her own lips together, still feeling unconvinced.

"Still not believing you. tell me what am I thinking right now"

She leaned back into the wooden, wobbly chair, arms crossed in front of her chest, brows furrowed. Her mind was trying to think about her favorite brands of makeup and her lazy poodle dog, Dambi. Dodo just went back to sip her milkshake, purposely licking the blue straw and sucking her lower lip before releasing it, making it looked pinker than before. Those actions, obviously, caught Dior's attention again. The brunette fiddled her fingers under the table, feeling piles of nervousness started to drip right into the pit of her stomach.

"Should I?"

Drowning in her thoughts, Dior couldn’t hear what Dodo just said, sounds around her felt like white noise at this point. Honestly, Dior was so bad at focusing on one thing. Her thoughts about those cute things got easily replaced just by looking at those plump lips. 

_‘How does it feel when those lips clashed with mine’_

"You want to kiss me..." Dodo tucked strands of her cherry blossom-like hair using her slim fingers.

_‘What if I bury my fingers through those locks and then she moans between our kiss- ugh snap out of it Dior!’_

"Heated, pull my hair so hard to make me feel weak under your touch doesn't sound like a bad idea" Dodo repositioned her seat to emphasize her slim frame under her mustard-colored loose sweater, showing off her milky-white collarbones. Dior gulped for the nth time today.

_‘Fucking hell, I want to mark her so bad and make her cry right in front of me.’_ she felt a dull pain when Dodo's nails dug into her chin.

"Then do it, paint me in bruises, angel" the younger whispers. That action successfully made Dior snapped, abruptly stood up, and pulled the other's wrist before marching out from the cafe, dragging Dodo right behind her. Dodo flinched at the sudden roughness. "Dior-" “Shut up”

Dodo felt herself stumbled a few times before they arrived at the front door of Dior's apartment. The shorter girl fumbled with her door keys while a string of curses fell out from her pretty mouth. Dodo didn’t even remember hearing the _click_ of the opened door before she got shoved inside, back hitting the dark grey wall behind her. Dodo grunted, feeling dizzy all of sudden. Dior's hand crawled under her sweater, hugging her tiny waist, lips suddenly locking with Dodo's. The taller moaned, circling her hands around Dior's neck. The older took her chance to slip her tongue inside Dodo's mouth and gripped those pink locks tightly, making her moaned louder. The younger started to feel her knees getting weak as Dior started to trace her neck, leaving trails of saliva before sucking it slowly.

"Fuck, Dior- ah" she gasped and purposely scratched Dior's back when the older teasingly bit her collarbone. She saw the brown-haired girl smirked.

_‘You're getting naughty back there, I should give you some lesson, right kitten?’_

Dodo whimpered. Dior proceeded to undress Dodo, leaving the other only in her black sports bra. The younger slowly wrapped her legs around the other's waist, forcing Dior to sustained her feather-like weight. Dodo nibbled her own lower lip, fighting the urge to gasp and moan while the older kept biting and sucking across her neck and collarbones. "Dior, it hurts" she heard her own voice crack, visions getting blurry. Dior stared straight into Dodo's eyes, her dark-brown orbs were not showing any sign of mercy. She innocently smiled. "But you like it, don't you kitten?"

Dodo could only squirm, hands trailing down into the other's chest, and tried to unbutton Dior's dress sluggishly, revealing the brunette's pink underwear. She closed her eyes tightly and choked up a yes.

Dior adjusted Dodo's position around her hip and walked into the living room, leaving their clothes near the entrance. She gently laid Dodo on top of her blood-red velvety sofa and climbed on top of the younger.

"You're so pretty"

"I know" Dodo tucked her brown locks behind and cupping her chin, caressing it slowly. "But angel, you know what..."

Dior furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Snap out of it"

And then Dior felt a hard flick right on her forehead.

\---

"Lee Dior!"

Dior blinked unevenly, slowly feeling a sharp pain on her forehead. She glanced up and saw Dodo's worried look, fingers ready to flick her again. The brown-haired girl immediately defended her poor temple. "Y-yah, stop it don't do it!"

"You spaced out for so long. I was worried"

If Dior could be honest, Dodo's eyes really showed her concern towards her but the flat, tired-tone of her voice threw it away. Dior chuckled, already accustomed to the other's way of talking. "I'm seriously okay" _‘I'm not. what was I thinking? imagining things like that. Doyeon and I are just friends, nothing more than that. Bet that she doesn't look at me that way’_ She sipped her lemon tea, trying to get rid of all of the bits and pieces of her wild imagination. Dodo slightly cocked her head to the side, arms crossed in front of her chest. "I may not having the power to read minds but I know that something is bothering you" The older choked, averting her gaze away from the pink-haired. Dodo noticed it and frowned. "Wait, does it related to me?"

Dior blushed, legs getting more and more jittery with every second that passed "Y-yes, no! I just-" _‘I have this weird visualization about kissing you inside my apartment and-‘_

"Kissing me?"

_‘Yes- what? did you just read my mind?’_

"No silly, you said that out loud" Dodo covered her mouth with her hand and giggled. Dior widened her eyes in panic. "Holy shit, I'm sorry I didn't- I just-" she stuttered, tightly closing her eyes and clenching both of her fists, nails digging into her skin.

_‘I fucked up’_

Dodo stopped her giggle session and then gently removed Dior's bangs aside to reveal more of her small face. "Hey, you're not fucking anything" Dior stayed silent by pressing her lips hard, not having any courage to open her eyes. The taller grabbed her chin and lifted it up, stroking Dior's cheekbone softly. "Hey, angel, please look at me?"

The older hesitantly opened her eyes, revealing her tear-glazed brown orbs. Dodo cheekily smiled. "Do you want to finish your pancakes first or just ditch this shit up, going back to my apartment and taste me?"

To say that Dior's face was looking like a freshly boiled crab was not wrong at all at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible.
> 
> It's not that much but I'm a blushing mess when I wrote the kissing part. My gay ass is shaking


End file.
